Elsa x Jack Frost
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A jelsa fanfic. Hope you enjot. :) Also available on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa POV

I just got this kingdom all settled in and secured. I feel like I just made a major accomplishment. When I was walking to the main hall Anna stopped me.

"Are you okay?"

I must have had a sad look on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine just... tired."

"Well if you say so. I am here to talk to. Well maybe not tonight because Christoph is taking me somewhere tonight."

I see her smile while looking at the ground.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Of course I love him. He risked his life for me so obviously he loves me too."

I looked at the ground after she mentioned that they both love each other.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

" Yes I'm fine Anna! Just leave me!" I snapped. I then started to cry a little as I walked away.

I will never find anyone else who can understand me. Knowing that I could hurt anyone with my power. I've seen other kinds of magic before but none like mine and there's were so simple that it would never compare to mine. I started to cry at the thought that I would be alone all my life.

After the day was over I was heading to my room when I felt... cold? I never feel cold. After a minute of the coolness it disappeared and I ignored it. Then I got into my PJs and got into bed.

At about 2:32 am I was awakened by a slight breeze. Once I woke up I saw a note on my desk. I read it and started to cry. It said o had to leave the kingdom or everything I ever loved would disappear. I didn't want to risk the chance of it being true. It also read that i could give the throne to someone else so the kingdom may stay at peace. So after the night was up I went to Anna and told her that she was now queen and Christoph was now king. Without listening to anything else I walked away. I took nothing but some warm clothes and some food just in case. Once I got out of the kingdom I went to the hill. Once there the wind started to pick up. Then it surrounded me. I got afraid but I didn't scream all I did was whisper, "help."

Jack POV

I was just walking around when all of the sudden I heard a girl ask for help. Then I turned my head to the direction that it came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack POV

I started running to a hill that was still covered in snow from winter and then I flew to the top. There I saw a girl laying on the ground passed out. I flew down to her then picked up her head a little.

"Hey are you okay?"

Then she opened her eyes. I forgot I was still invisible so I changed into my normal self. Then she freaked out and took 2 steps away from me.

"Woah its okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Then I took a step closer to her which she didn't like and she... moved the snow behind her to hit me. I put up one hand and stopped the snow. She looked surprised.

"Who are you?"

She asked.

"I could ask you that same thing."

" I'm The Snow Queen Elsa. Now who are you."

A queen? Well now I know she's from... then.

"My name is Jack, Jack Frost. I am the spirit of winter."

She giggled a little bit.

"I don't understand what is so funny."

"No its just that you might have hit your head because I don't know if you know but you don't look much like a spirit and there's no such thing as a spirit of winter."

"I know I'm not much of a spirit but I can do this."

I then go invisible again.

" Woah."

Then I came back and said-

"I can also do this."

Then I make a snow ball with my snow power and threw it at her.

"How dare you. Watch this."

Then she made a snow ball the same way and hit me. Its amazing. She has the same power as I do.

Elsa POV

Its amazing. He has the same power as I do. He is also really cute. I hope I can see him more.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack POV

After I met that girl, Elsa, I can't stop thinking of her. I had to give her some money and a place to stay but then I had to go. I felt bad leaving her because she was new here and didn't know how things worked but I had to. I was called to help fight some evil person. I hope I get to see her again.

After I got to where I was going I saw this weird guy that wore all black and had a sword at his side and a scythe on his back. Santa and Sandman were already facing him. Once I got within 50 feet of him he turned and looked at me.

"(Crazy laughter) I bet your soul will be very tasty."

" What?!"

Then as I say that he disappeared and reappeared right in from of me with his scythe out and he swung at me. I put up my staff and blocked it but he was so strong that he still knocked me hard against the wall. Sandman grabbed him by the wrist with his whips.

"Tch... do you honestly think that will stop me?"

Then he grabbed the whip and broke it like it was nothing. Then he threw the scythe at Santa but he blocked it with his swords. Then he charged the man and swung but missed. I was in front of him as Santa looks up at me. Then I hear a stabbing noise and Santa's eyes got wide then he fell over revealing the man who had just stabbed him in the back. The same guy who just stabbed me right after Santa. I looked down to see a sword blade in my stomach.

"H - how did you..."

"You all are weak."

Then I see Sandman fall over as well. He took the blade out as I use my staff as a cane to help me stay up.

"Why won't you just die?!"

"Because..."

Flashback

"Who are you?"

She asked.

"I could ask you that same thing."

" I'm The Snow Queen Elsa. Now who are you."

"My name is Jack, Jack Frost. I am the spirit of winter."

She giggled a little bit.

"I don't understand what is so funny."

"No its just that you might have hit your head because I don't know if you know but you don't look much like a spirit and there's no such thing as a spirit of winter."

"I know I'm not much of a spirit but I can do this."

Then I make a snow ball with my snow power and threw it at her.

"How dare you. Watch this."

Then she made a snow ball the same way and hit me. Its amazing. She has the same power as I do.

Endofflashback

"Because... I have someone I need to talk to."

"Well that's too bad because you won't say another word."

He raised his arm with his sword and was about to kill me then the whole side of his body froze.

"What?!"

Then it shatters taking what ever part the ice was covering. Bleeding and most likely dying he spoke.

"Well maybe you won't die today but one day."

Then as my eyes start to close due to blood loss he disappeared. Then I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa POV

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I was walking around. Then I realized that Jack was in trouble. I ran as fast as I could to where he was. I don't know how but I knew where he was. As I get to him I see a man stabbing him. Then he took it out and raised it above his head. Then without thinking I used my powers and froze the side of his body. Because of the force about to be put in killing Jack the ice shattered along with the parts of his body that was covered in it. Then as I was running to him the man disappeared but I didn't care all I wanted was to help Jack. Once I got close enough I see him fall over and pass out. I was going to freeze his wound but it did it itself. I guess his powers work unconsciously too. He was healing himself but I still wanted to do something. Then I see moonlight appear a upon the other two. Then they disappeared. Then I heard a voice.

"You may take him with you. I believe that he will be in good hands."

Then I realize that it was the moon who said it. I didn't care I just nodded and used my power to carry him with snow.

After taking him to my place without being spotted. Once there I brought him inside and laid him on the couch. His wound was healing pretty fast and it looked like he was somewhat conscious again. Then he opened his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Its okay you're at my place. I were injured so I wanted to make you feel better."

He sat up.

"What about the others?"

"They're fine. The moon took them."

"Okay as long as they're okay. Ah."

He grabbed his stomach. He must be in pain.

"Its okay you can relax. I'm here."

He laid back a little.

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from Arendale."

(Pleasedon'tcorrectmeifArendaleisspelledwrong.)

"Oh. Well how did you get here?"

"I don't know, just one second I'm on a hill in Arendale then I'm here in this place."

"Yeah, a lot has changed since then. I would know I was there."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I didn't just magically appear, I lived for all the years."

"Oh that must be sad."

"You get used to it. After all I am the spirit of winter."

"(Giggles) Like I said, I don't know if there is one."

"Yeah same here. I may be Jack Frost but I think of myself as a guardian rather than a spirit."

"Well do you have a place to stay?"

"Usually I just roam around. I don't sleep much."

"Would you like to stay here?"

"Really? Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay then I'll stay here."

I just smile at him and he smiles back.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa POV

After he agreed to staying with me in my mind I was screaming with joy. I don't know why but when I'm with him I feel like I could be myself, like he won't judge me. Probably because he is like me with snow powers and all. And he probably just agreed to stay with me so I wouldn't feel bad. It was about 8:30 pm when he asked me if I wanted to go look around the town. I agreed and we were about to leave when I realized I was still in my old clothes and it would look weird to go out in them.

"I guess I'll have to get you some new clothes but for now just wear this."

He handed me his blue sweater and I put it on.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?"

"Are you kidding I haven't gotten cold for 236 years."

"So you're from my time, or just before."

"Yeah but let's drop that for now. Its time to go shopping."

We went to the mall, which is a huge group of stores, and we went into Torrid, which is a clothes store. There he showed me all these really cute dresses and normal clothes. I asked him if I could try some really cute clothes that I saw and he said yes. I went into the changing room and tried on the clothes. They fit so when I got out I went back to Jack.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah... wow you look hot."

Did he just call me hot?

"What?"

"Uh... nothing what did you want to tell me?"

"May I have these clothes?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

We went to the checkout stand and he paid for them. I put my original dress in the bag and wore the new clothes. He said if there was any other clothes that I wanted tell him. At the end of it all we both had 5 pairs of new clothes to wear. We walked around the rest of the city as he told me about the new world. This world is really exciting, but the most exciting fact is that I get to be here with him.


End file.
